vocaloiditaliafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Yuzuki Yukari
''Yuzuki Yukari '' (結月ゆかり) è la prima voicebank per Vocaloid3 sviluppata da AH Software e VocaloMakets 'Caratteristiche Personaggio' |-|Nome= Il suo nome è derivato dalle parole "Connessione", "Luna", "Relazione". |-|Aspetto= Il suo vestito si basa su un coniglio, proprio come il significato del suo nome. Il design di Yukari era molto apprezzato dai fan, proprio come se fosse una della famiglia vocaloid della vecchia generazione, cosa che non ebbero invece gli altri vocaloid delle terza generazione prima di lei. 'Pacchetti' '' yukari v3.png|Vocaloid3 Yuzuki Yukari|link=Vocaloid3 Yuzuki Yukari YukariJun.png|Vocaloid4 Yuzuki Yukari V4 Jun YukariLin.png|Vocaloid4 Yuzuki Yukari V4 Lin YukariOnn.png|Vocaloid4 Yuzuki Yukari V4 Onn '' Nome Pacchetti * ''Yuzuki Yukari ''(結月ゆかり) * ''Yuzuki Yukari V4 Jun ''(結月ゆかりV4 純) * ''Yuzuki Yukari V4 Lin ''(結月ゆかりV4 凛) * ''Yuzuki Yukari V4 Onn ''(結月ゆかりV4 穏) 'Vendite & Marketing' Yuzuki Yukari fu rivolta ai produttori di Vocaloid piuttosto che ai fan di vocaloid in generale. Yukari fu inoltre protagonista di diversi software aggiuntivi, rendendo la sua voce molto estesa e ben strutturata rispetto ai vocaloid prima di lei e questo le consente un maggiore potenziale di voce. |-|Edizioni= 'Starter Pack' Yukari ebbe anche edizioni con incluso il Vocaloid editor. 'Music Maker' Yukari fu aggiunta al pacchetto Musik Maker, prodotto da AH Software. 'Movie pro' Il Voiceroid di Yukari fu aggiunto al pacchetto Movie Pro, prodotto da AH Software. 'Germania' Secondo diverse interviste, Yukari sarà in vendita presso i siti tedeschi e con un'interfaccia tedesca. Fu in seguito messa in vendita online nei portali tedeschi . |-|Merchandising= 'Voiceroid' Yuzuki Yukari fu rilasciata anche come voiceroid. Questo la fece diventare la seconda vocaloid in grado di parlare (Il primo fu Gachapoid con Vocaloid Flex), ma fu anche la prima Voiceroid/ Vocaloid. Sebbene sia un software di parlato, ai fan piace darle un tono rap. Inoltre, lei è basiliarmente creata più per parlare che cantare e quindi offre un'ottima qualità di parlato. 'Figure' Stanno producendo una figure per Yuzuki Yukari 'Ex Voice' Yukari ebbe pure un'Ex Voice. Questo include dei campioni di Yukari che ride, piange, urla e altro ancora. Questo pacchetto fu disponibile dopo il suo rilascio e fu disponibile come aggiunta agli altri campioni della voicebank. Questo permise a Yukari di avere una voce naturale, una cosa che non ha mai avuto alcun vocaloid prima di lei. 'Album' Yukari ebbe anche un album tutto suo, "Poem of the moon", uscito poco dopo il suo rilascio. 'Videogioco' Yukari comparì nel gioco Android per RPG "Hack Doll-Nightmare Sequencer" (ハックドール-Nightmare-Sequencer) di Mobage. Yukari è uno dei personaggi sbloccabili se si soddisfano delle condizioni richieste dal gioco. |-|Eventi= 'Concorsi' Il 15 novembre 2011, fu annunciato un concorso a premi con scadenza il 31 marzo 2012. Per partecipare era necessario scrivere una canzone e caricarla su Nico Nico Douga entro aprile 2012. Il concorso fu indetto da Yamaha. La regole base era che solo i seguenti vocaloid erano consentiti di essere utilizzati al concorso: VY1V3,Mew, V3 Megpoid, SeeU, Tone Rion, CUL. Per competere, la canzone doveva ricevere minimo 3.000 visite su Nico Nico Douga con il tag"VOCALOID3 発売 記念 コンテスト". Il concorso fu poi prolungato fino al 30 giugno 2012, con un nuovo premio aggiunto, ovvero il possesso della nuova voicebank esclusiva denominata "Galaco". Poteva partecipare al concorso chi avesse almeno 1000 visualizzazioni su Nico Nico Douga. La canzone con Yukari che vinse il premio Dwango (in premio gadget di Nico Nico Douga) fu la canzone "Rentica ". 'Concerti' Yukari venne vista al concerto Vocalekt Vision con la canzone "Season's Change" |-|Altro= 'Yuyu Sequencer Plus' Quando Yukari venne rivelata in una trasmissione su Ustream , Vocalomakets aggiunse online un'applicazione flash per creare brevi canzoni con la voicebank di Yukari nel suo Yuyu Sequencer Plus. Tale applicazione permette pure di salvare piccoli file di voce con lei nel proprio PC. . E' prevista in essa un'interfaccia inglese. 'Popolarità' Lei era una delle voicebank di Vocaloid3 più popolari su Nico Nico Douga, con una media di 1.345 visualizzazioni. All'inizio del 2013 però Yukari ebbe un po più successo tra i fan. 'Curiosità' * Sulla sua box art ha la scritta "She unites you all with her voice", che significa "Lei unirà tutti voi con la sua voce" Evidentemente tale citazione fa riferimento al fatto che la sua voicebank sa cantare, parlare ed esprimersi, cosa che si potrebbe definire "una vocaloid che esprime le sue emozioni e che è in grado di parlare alla gente". Tale concetto effettivamente starebbe bene con una vocaloid con tutte queste caratteristiche. 'Riconoscimenti' 'Galleria Immagini' |-|Box Art = yukari v3.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 Yuzuki Yukari YukariJun.png|Vocaloid4 Yuzuki Yukari V4 Jun YukariLin.png|Vocaloid4 Yuzuki Yukari V4 Lin YukariOnn.png|Vocaloid4 Yuzuki Yukari V4 Onn |-|Immagini Originali= Yukari_original_06.jpg|Design viso di Yukari Yukari_original_13.jpg|Retro design di Yukari Yukari_original_10.jpg|Design bracciale di Yukari AlternateClothingYukari.jpg|Design alternativo di Yukari Yukari_original_05.png|Disegno di Yuzuki Yukari Yukari_original_03.png|Disegno di Yuzuki Yukari col cappuccio Prof_yuk.jpg|Design della boxart di Vocaloid3 Yuzuki Yukari er.png|Logo di Yukari |-|Prodotti= 510UQYHbRJL._SL500_.jpg|Boxart Vocaloid3 Yuzuki Yukari + Starter Pack + Music Maker MX Producer Edition XL.jpg|Boxart Voiceroid + Yuzuki Yukari Poem_of_the_month.jpg|Album : Poem of the month |-|Promozione= YuyuSequencerInfo.png|Yuyusequencer di Yuzuki Yukari |-|Altro= Yuka_autografo.jpg|Autografo di Ayakura Juu tumblr_mfmygqYVsY1r5hiqso1_1280.png|Ishiguro Chihiro, fornitrice di voce di Yuzuki Yukari Yukari's_anniversary.png|Illustrazione di Yukari per il suo primo anniversario. |-|Fan = *Modelli MMD MMD Wikia *Cosplay World Cosplay / Google Immagini *Fanart DeviantArt/ Pixiv/ Priapo /Zerochan/Google Immagini/Fanloid Categoria:Femmine